1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to control systems and methods. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems and controls for adjusting the operation of different types of vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicles, including cars, motorcycles, trains, ships, boats, aircraft, helicopters, and the like, often have one or more energy sources driving them. Typically, a vehicle stores energy in a form that allows it to be converted on demand to meet the vehicle's needs. In addition, the vehicle may extract energy from its surrounding environment, as is the case with a vehicle that is driven by a kinetic recovery system (“KERS”), electricity, batteries, compressed natural gas, solar power, liquid fuel propulsion, wind, etc.